


【铁虫】继承人5 ABO

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】继承人5 ABO

星期五、凯伦、贾维斯三人已经在楼下等候很久了，他们命令厨房做了各种点心和食物，让仆人们烧了一些热水在浴室备好，等待主人随时的需要，然而整个下午，托尼就没从那个房间走出来。  
彼得醒来的时候，太阳都要落山了，他缓了好久才弄明白今天都发生了些什么，比之生气，更先到来的是羞耻，他往前移动了一下身体，想将身后人插在他生殖腔内的东西弄出来，然而那东西在甬道内的移动让他产生了很大的快感而不由自主呻吟了一声。发情期的身体实在是太敏感了，而且欲望仿佛无底洞一样得不到满足，身后传来动作声，他醒了，然而彼得等了很久都不见对方又进一步行动，男孩被这种淡定气得不行，他猛地转过头去，瞪着恶劣的公爵。  
“你倒是动一动啊，标记了就不负责了吗，混蛋......”  
托尼伸手拦过彼得，抚摸着他光滑的肌肤，“现在都敢这样跟我说话了？”  
“你明明是趁机欺负我，还不让说吗？”彼得的眼睛又要哭一样含着两颗晶莹的珍珠。  
托尼立刻心虚地摸着他的眼角，小心地抽了出来，一大股令彼得涨得难受的液体终于也随着抽出而溢出不少来，过程中彼得一直断断续续地轻声哼叫，然后又被一下子顶了回去，他还不知道发生了什么，托尼已经径自动作起来。彼得抓着华丽的床单纠结地承受着，一方面身体深处的饥渴叫嚣着他向养父求欢，一方面他又对这种淫欲感到气愤而无能为力。

彼得怀着时而复杂时而混沌的心情度过了整个发情期，alpha和omega之间契约般的占有关系主导了他的身体，他完全是在床上度过的，几乎做遍了他想都没有想过的事情。托尼除了偶尔去门口取仆人送进来的食物和热水，也几乎没有下过床。这是场精神和肉体的双重欢愉，公爵感到前所未有的满足。  
彼得是在第五天的傍晚才从这种可怕的欲望里抽离，他的身体里全都是他的东西，并且浑身都是对方的气息，在以后的生活里再也无法抹除。两个人筋疲力尽地拥抱着，彼得只能认命，他现在已经是一个完全被标记彻底的omega，再也离不开自己的alpha。  
斯塔克家所有人都知道，从这一天起，彼得的肚子里已经留下了斯塔克家的一颗种子，很快就要生根发芽，开花结果，除了当事人本人似乎忘了还有这回事。彼得并没有对被标记怎样耿耿于怀，反而对被标记后带来的一点点好处沾沾自喜，比如终于可以自己走一走而不用过分担心到处都是危险，他跃跃欲试地想去军营偷偷探访一下，还未等他有所行动，罗杰斯将军他们自己就来了，虽然这已经是半个月以后的事了。  
斯塔克城堡最近都很安静，没有了彼得少爷这只小话痨来活跃气氛，仆人们都小心翼翼起来。彼得感到很拘束，很想回到和过去一样，但是他实在不知道怎么跟托尼开头交流，身份的转变令他很不适应，而且斯塔克公爵最近似乎忙于政事，并没有来得及安抚自己的小omega。


End file.
